This invention relates to a moveable toy truck having a plurality of wheel sets mounted underneath the frame or chassis thereof, and wherein the front wheels mounted underneath the cab of the truck are connected to the chassis by means of a swivel assembly which enables the front wheels to be turned to the left or right, whichever direction may be desired, in response to a force exerted by a steering wheel.